Coffee Mornings
by LirilaiNatural
Summary: After the wank that was the 200th ep reveal, I decided fluff was a thing that was needed. This may end up being a sequel to a fic since I got the want to write the rest of it while half way through but for now... Shameless fluff and adorableness.


There are some days that Dean and Castiel argue.

There are some when they fuck endlessly.

Then there are days like today, when every care in the world seems to disappear, and nothing matters but each other and how they feel about each other.

They lay in their shared bed, in their shared room, in the house they call their own. Cas' head resting on Dean's chest as Dean combed his fingers through Cas' hair with one hand, gently humming while the other drew patterns on Castiel's bare back.

These days are perfect.

Dean had woken up to the sound of soft rain on their bedroom window, the heating on at a comfortable level, and the smell of coffee granules in the coffee maker waiting to be washed through filters and turned into the bitter drink.

He'd got home before Castiel last night, and Cas had snuck in while he was sleeping and readied the machine for their Saturday morning drinks, milk was in the mini-fridge Dean had got him for that purpose, and Castiel had brought up a small bowl of sugar too.

Castiel never slept in the same way twice, and Dean was always amused to see how he'd drop off or wake up. The only thing that was constant was that Cas was always touching as much of Dean as he could. This could be backs pressed to chests or sprawled over each other, legs entwined and hands holding each other loosely; heads resting on chests or snuggled into necks, the feel of soft breaths ghosting over skin as they slept; or curled into each other like pieces to a puzzle, one tucked into the other as they both lay facing each other and breathed each other in.

They'd both been busy with work for that entire week, waking up together and leaving for work close after each other, both getting home at different times depending on the things that needed doing.

Castiel was the boss at Dean's old workplace so he had towers of paperwork to get through at the end of the month, which had blissfully just passed. He always said he'd make people get anything in as it happened so he wouldn't have to spend a twelve plus hour day filing and sorting and signing off on whatever things people seemed to do in those offices.

Mostly it was go through new designs, which were always quite fun, and loss of office supplies, which was tedious at best. Dean had worked there briefly as an internship while he was paying back some education time, he'd got a great deal about basically doing some public work time for taking some extra classes alongside his other business courses.

Of course, Dean just wanted them so he could open up his own garage, which he'd now managed to get into full swing thanks to Bobby's guidance and his dad funding it with the last of his share of the college funds.

Castiel had taken over the place the week before Dean had started, and it was in way worse shape then, Dean smiled and kissed the top of Cas' head gently as he remembered how he'd walked in to the office on his first day to a lot of cursing and name-calling of the previous boss, and a very pissed off, most gorgeous man he'd ever seen being the centre of a whirlwind mess of a business nearly bankrupt.

Which, really, is the only reason that they'd agreed to the internship Dean got in the first place. The previous guy, someone called Zachariah, had decided to forgo the 'actual' workers for people who he could pay on the cheap to do internships and do all his work for him.

Then just ignore the paperwork for.

But within a month, Cas had fixed it all. Sure there were still the blips of paperwork being dumped at the end of the month, and this was nearly a year later, but hey, nothing's perfect.

Except for days like today. When said blue-eyed, ethereally gorgeous being is currently stirring awake and smiling as he does so.

Yeah, that's perfection.

"Mornin'," Dean said softly, tilting Castiel's head up to brush a gentle kiss across his lips.

"Morning, Dean," Cas sighed in return, his face and eyes fully relaxed, and a smile playing around his mouth as if he was the happiest he could ever hope to be.

And if that didn't make Deans heart swell in his chest, then nothing could.

"Sleep well?" Dean nuzzled at Cas' hair and breathed in the smell of his shampoo, something fruity that Dean had once teased him about, but now thought nothing could smell better.

"Yes thank you, I didn't disturb you when I got home did I?" Cas moved one hand to cup Dean's jaw gently, leaning up on his other arm so he could look down into the emerald depths of the other man's eyes.

"Nah, was too beat," Dean grinned with a laugh, "I think I slept sounder than Sammy."

Castiel laughed and leant down to kiss Dean properly, dragging out the touch of lips and the tangling of tongues knowing that they had all day to themselves, tomorrow would see Sam visiting for Sunday dinner as usual, but for now it was just the two of them.

That was always welcome knowledge.

One of Dean's hands found its way to Cas' hip, and the other one stroked up his back to bury his fingers back into Castiel's hair, gently tilting Cas' head so they could deepen the kiss, pace never increasing as they breathed around each other's sighs.

After what seemed like hours Castiel pulled back enough to rest his forehead to Dean's, brushing his thumb lightly over Dean's cheek and smiling, feeling Dean's face curve into a smile and seeing it perfectly even though his eyes were closed in happiness.

"I love you, Dean. I'm so glad I have you."

"I love you too, Cas. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

Castiel kissed Dean on his nose and laughed as Dean pulled a face, reaching over to turn on the coffee machine and the soft whirr filled the room with the smell of ground beans.

Dean rolled Cas back onto his side as the machine mixed the coffee and strained it into the jug, gently twisting their legs together and rubbing their noses together with a smile and a content sigh. The rain outside had started to get heavier, the pattering of it setting a soothing rhythm to the two men as they just watched the other. Happy enough to not have to say a word and just bask in the warmth of each other while they waited for the coffee to cool; and both glad they'd shared that first cup properly when they did. Even if arguments about how it was supposed to be drunk were a weekly occurrence.

They still made each others exactly as the other liked it though.

Dean had gone back to drawing patterns up and down Cas' sides, tracing over the shape of the shorter man's ribcage and lean muscles, feeling how the skin broke into goosebumps even though the air was warm enough to not even need covers. Dean smiled as one of Castiel's hands moved to rest over Dean's heart and feel the steady beating echo through the layers of flesh and bone, he moved his spare hand to hold that one in place and gently stroke his thumb across the back of Castiel's hand.

Cas smiled at Dean from his vantage point of laying with his other arm curled under his head, moving his head slightly to ghost a chaste kiss over Dean's lips, which the other man chased slightly when Castiel moved back to where he was, pouting (as Cas thought) adorably when Castiel didn't give in and kiss him again.

Not right away at least.

The coffee machine dripped the last of the water into the jug, the sound almost lost in the rain outside their warm bubble, and Dean moved forwards to kiss Cas again, stroking Cas' hip with his thumb before slowly pulling away to pour coffee into each of their mugs.

Castiel's one sported the phrase '#1 boss!' while Dean's crowed '#1 intern!', neither of the two had any collaboration in getting the other their respective mug, and whenever they used them they always caused a soft, loving smile.

Dean poured sugar into Cas' cup, then poured in the coffee before stirring it thoroughly and adding milk. He handed the complete beverage to Castiel who had sat up in bed and tugged the blanket over his waist. Dean took his coffee black and sugarless, so in a few seconds he'd slung his arm around Cas' shoulder and was leaning against the headboard with the other man laying against his side as he sipped at the hot drink

"Plans for today?"

"You," Cas smirked around his drink and quirked an eyebrow at Dean who laughed, "did you have something in mind?"

"Pretty much the same actually, just time with you now the evil paperwork fairy has left for another month."

Cas scoffed but couldn't wipe the smile off his face no matter how hard he tried, so he stopped trying.

They listened to the rain hitting the window and breathed in the smell of coffee and each other as they sipped their drinks away.

Yeah.

Mornings like this were perfect.


End file.
